Trois Hale pour le prix d'un !
by Idril Palanen
Summary: Stiles a comme qui dirait une affinité vraiment particulière avec la famille Hale... [Peter-Stiles Cora-Stiles Derek-Stiles] Mini-fiction en trois parties ! ! N-18 !
1. Peter-Stiles

**Hey ! Me revoila donc avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui était prévu depuis longtemps ! Celle-ci ne comportera que trois chapitres et chaque chapitre sera porté sur un couple ! Le premier que voici sera centré sur la relation Peter-Stiles puis viendra le Cora-Stiles et enfin le Derek-Stiles ! Les trois chapitres se suivront donc pour comprendre le dernier, vous allez devoir lire les deux premiers !**

**Aussi je vous préviens également que les chapitres seront publiés dans un rythme de un par jour ! Logiquement, vous aurez donc la fin de cette mini-fic Mardi. Voila voila si j'ai le temps, je posterais ce soir le premier chapitre de la fanfiction Merthur.**

** voila place maintenant à la lecture ! :)**

**Idril**

* * *

Pendant que Scott était partit avec Derek pour tenter de sauver Deaton, Stiles était resté au loft avec Peter. L'oncle de Derek le faisait vraiment flipper mais il avait montré qu'il était prêt à tout pour sauver sa meute et il était parvenu à gérer sa peur quand il se trouvait seul avec lui. De plus, la carrure du loup-garou l'impressionnait. Il comprenait que Lydia puisse être effrayée par lui, lui-même l'était mais quelque chose en Peter lui donnait envie de lui faire confiance. Il était toujours plongé dans ses pensés, accoudé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre quand il entendit l'homme en question l'interpeller.

« -Dit-moi Stiles, il y a une question que je me suis toujours posé. Pourquoi as-tu refusé la morsure quand je te l'ai proposé ? voulu savoir l'adulte. »

Stiles tourna son regard interrogateur vers lui, assez surprit qu'il engage la conversation de son plein grès alors qu'il lui ordonnait de se taire juste avant.

«- Tu plaisantes ? lui répondit-il d'un air apeuré rien qu'à la perspective d'avoir sérieusement songé à dire oui lors de cette fameuse nuit, à l'époque tu voulais tuer Scott. Je te voyais comme un monstre, l'ennemi à abattre. Je savais se qui arriverait si j'acceptais ta morsure. Tu m'aurais forcé à te suivre et si j'avais refusé, tu m'aurais poursuivit jusqu'à ce que tu me tue. Et puis, je me suis souvenu de Scott, à la façon dont il se comportait les soirs de pleine lune. Il a failli me tuer un nombre incalculable de fois à cette époque. Je ne voulais pas devenir comme lui et abandonner mon père sous la pression. Voila pourquoi je l'ai refusé. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent durant quelques secondes et quand Stiles comprit qu'il n'avait plus de question à lui poser, il tourna à nouveau le regard vers l'extérieur, ses pensés, allant désormais vers Scott et Derek.

Peter, quant à lui, continua à observer le plus jeune. Il l'avait toujours intrigué, encore plus quand il avait refusé sa morsure. Pour l'avoir vécu, peu de gens pensaient comme lui. Beaucoup lui avait demandé de les transformer et il l'avait fait parce qu'il comprenait leurs désires d'être fort et presque invincible. Mais quand cet adolescent lui avait refusé sa proposition, il avait été plus que surprit et maintenant qu'il lui avait expliqué enfin pourquoi, il commençait à comprendre son résonnement.

Plus les jours et les mois étaient passés, plus il l'avait observé. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une personne aussi dévoué pour ses amis. Il n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger pour eux alors qu'il pourrait très bien rester en dehors de leurs affaires. Malgré son hyperactivité qui lui tapé sur les nerfs, il était devenu un membre indispensable de la meute même s'il savait qu'il n'était avec eux que pour rester avec Scott. Ce dernier avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami comme lui à ses côtés. Peter voyait combien ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. Il en était même devenu jaloux. Pour lui, Scott ne méritait pas l'amitié de Stiles. A cette pensée, le loup en fond de lui se mit à grogner pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison. L'ancien alpha n'était pas du genre à laisser les choses se calmer quand ça le concernait alors il se leva soudainement de sa chaise, se précipita vers Stiles et le souleva de force dans ses bras pour porter en vitesse dans sa chambre. Il attacha l'humain sur les rebords de son lit avec les chaines qui lui servait à se contrôler les soirs de pleine lune. L'hyperactif était bien trop surprit par l'attitude de l'adulte pour tenter de se dégager. Ce ne fut qu'une fois attaché et qu'il sentit les lèvres de Peter s'abattre sur les siennes avec violence qu'il essaya de se débattre.

« -Peter, qu'est ce qui te prend ?! hurla-t-il en tentant d'échapper à ses lèvres, je t'en pris reprend toi ! Contrôle-toi !

\- Ferme-la et laisse toi faire ! Gronda le loup en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieur, je n'ai aucune envie de me contrôler quand je vois que Scott ne te mérite pas et que je pourrais avoir une place bien plus importante à tes côtés !

-Je t'en pris non ! s'écria l'hyperactif en essayant de se dégager de son étreinte.

-Juste une fois, le supplia presque Peter qui lui arrachait ses vêtements d'un coup de griffe bien placé. »

A présent totalement nu et ses habilles en lambeau sur lit, l'ancien Alpha prit ses cuisses avec force et fourra sa langue à l'intérieur de son cul ce qui fit hurler Stiles de surprise et bien malgré lui, de plaisir.

A l'entente de ce cris, Peter ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et sorti son sexe dure de son pantalon pour le plonger à l'intérieur de lui sans plus de préparation que ça. Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un cri de plaisir qui s'échappa de Stiles mais bien un cri de pur de douleur. L'adolescent suppliait l'adulte de le laisser, de revenir à lui mais Peter était de plus en plus excité en entendant les hurlements du garçon. Pour le loup, il ne blessait pas Stiles, il le faisait jouir comme jamais sans se rendre compte qu'à l'instant même, c'était lui qui jouissait et non sa victime. Il poussa un cri de délivrance en gardant son sexe à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui pleurait à présent. Il crut même que Peter allait le laisser tranquille maintenant qu'il avait prit son pied avec lui mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'ancien Alpha n'était toujours pas rassasier et sans laisser le temps à Stiles de s'en remettre, il repartit une seconde fois en lui, plus violant encore que la première fois. Sa victime était si serré que c'était trop bon pour que le loup s'arrête et il continua encore et encore à le pilonner sans voir l'après-midi passer et sans faire attention au fait que le garçon s'était évanouit depuis longtemps au dessus de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Derek rentra de sa mission avec Cora, qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver, qu'il dû s'arrêter de force par son neveux qui se précipita sur lui pour l'envoyer bouler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son oncle qui s'était transformé en loup depuis un moment au court de l'après-midi, se jeta sur Derek pour se venger et continuer sa baise mais il fut battu à plate couture par l'alpha qui l'enferma de force dans une pièce blindée avec des chaines qui s'y trouvait déjà en cas d'urgence.

Derek retourna en courant dans la chambre de son oncle pour aller libérer Stiles, dont du sang coulait de son sexe mais il était également blessé sur tout le reste du corps à cause des griffes de Peter. Effrayé par ce qu'il voyait, l'Alpha prit doucement le jeune homme évanouit dans ses bras pour le porter sous la douche, le laver et le soigner. Le corps du garçon puait le sperme et la sueur et Derek fut surprit d'éprouver, certes une grande colère envers Peter, mais aussi de la jalousie, une possessivité sans nom et il resserra sa prise autour de la taille de l'adolescent. Il passa devant Cora qui dormait à point fermé et une fois Stiles soigné et propre, il décida de le coucher dans sa chambre. Il le posa doucement sur son lit, grimpa ensuite dessus resta éveillé toute la nuit pour le border et le rassurer de sa présence en se disant qu'il allait devoir prévenir Scott de la situation de son meilleur ami et que cela n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire.


	2. Cora-Stiles

**Hey ! Comme promit, voici la deuxième partie de cette fiction qui est donc centrée sur la relation Cora-Stiles. Dans ma fiction précédente, Stiles était aussi avec Cora alors je n'ai pas eu de mal à les imaginer ensemble. Sur ce, je vous donne rendez-vous demain pour la dernière partie sur le couple Sterek. Selon vous, qu'elle sera la réaction de Derek en voyant Stiles avec sa sœur ? Réponse demain. :) **

* * *

L'aube venait de se lever quand Cora se réveilla sur le canapé de mauvaise humeur et avec tous ses souvenirs de la veille qui lui revenait petit à petit en mémoire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était de retour chez elle avec son frère. En se levant péniblement, elle étira son dos et son regard tomba sur les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Elle décida de partir à la recherche d'une salle de bain en se demandant depuis quand elle n'avait pas prit de douche. Elle sentait la sueur et la boue et avec surprise, elle renifla une horrible odeur de sexe en passant devant l'une des chambres dont la porte n'était pas totalement fermée. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle vit avec horreur les draps souillés de sang et de spermes que son frère n'avait pas eu le temps de changer la veille. Derek avait oublié de lui préciser que leur oncle vivait avec lui alors la jeune fille crut que tout cela venait de son cadet qui n'avait pas réussit à se contrôler. C'est avec un mauvais pressentiments qu'elle entra dans la dernière chambre, la plus éloignée de l'étage et qu'elle déduit qu'elle avait eu raison en voyant son frère endormit aux côtés d'un jeune homme qui semblait être mal en point. Dépitée et en colère, elle réveilla l'alpha en lui sautant soudainement dessus ce qui fit sursauter les deux garçons endormit.

« -Derek Hale comment as-tu pu perdre à se point le contrôle et violer cet ado ?!, s'écria-t-elle en le ruant de coup.

-Quoi ?!, rugit le loup en se défendant comme il pouvait sans blesser sa sœur, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pensé que c'était moi le coupable mais j'ai sauvé Stiles de Peter qui était entrains de le violer depuis je ne sais combien de temps ! Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà évanouit et du sang coulait sur lui, Peter s'était transformé alors je l'ai arrêté, on sait battu mais j'avais tellement peur pour Stiles que j'ai repris le dessus et j'ai réussi à l'enfermer dans une pièce en bas en l'enchaînant avec des chaines en argent !

-Peter est ici ?! se reprit-elle alors en arrêtant ses coups, se traître ! C'est lui qui m'a tué ! Enfin, qui a essayé de me tuer et tu l'héberges chez toi ?!

-Eh oh ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix quand nous nous sommes fais attaquer encore une fois par une nouvelle menace et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir nous aider ! Jamais je n'aurai cru… »

Derek se stoppa soudainement en tournant son regard vers Stiles qui les observait depuis le lit et qui paraissait perdu en fixant Cora, l'air de se demander qui elle était. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Peter avait toujours manifesté un certains intérêt pour l'hyperactif. Il avait remarqué plusieurs fois le regard qu'il posait sur lui et son attitude envers Scott quand cela le concernait. Bon sang comment avait-il fait pour passer à côté de ça ! Comment avait-il put être assez idiot de laisser Stiles aux mains de Peter un soir de pleine lune ?! Il s'en voulait à présent et considérait cela comme sa faute. L'adolescent semblait comprendre le cheminement des pensés de Derek et lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

« -Tu n'y est pour rien dans tout ça Derek, intervint-il tout à coup, je ne sais pas à quel moment tu es arrivé au juste, je me souviens que je m'étais évanouit assez rapidement sous les coups de Peter mais si tu n'étais pas venu me trouver à temps, je pense que je serais sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est. En attendant j'aimerais bien savoir qui est cette fille pour pouvoir la féliciter de t'avoir battu à plate couture ? »

Malgré l'humour du garçon, le frère et la sœur avaient remarqués le regard et les gestes tendus de la victime de Peter comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils lui sautent dessus eux aussi. Cora se présenta à lui et bien qu'elle trouvait ce jeune homme très attirant et un peu mystérieux, elle le rassura en lui affirmant qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le violer. Elle laissa en revanche échapper qu'elle lui ferait bien l'amour car ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie une attirance quelconque envers quelqu'un et qu'elle le trouvait très séduisant. L'hyperactif se mit à rougir violemment mais ne put s'empêcher de resserrer ses bras autour de son corps par réflexe et par instinct ce qui peina un peu la jeune fille. Derek leva les yeux au ciel et proposa à Stiles de prendre un bain s'il le voulait pendant qu'il allait tuer Peter. Instinctivement, le fils du sheriff lui fit promettre de ne pas le faire car même si Derek avait déjà tué, il ne voulait pas le voir se transformer en assassin. En l'entendant, l'Alpha haussa ses épaules en disant qu'il allait toutefois prévenir Scott de la situation et demanda à sa sœur de veiller sur le garçon en attendant son retour, se qu'ils acceptèrent tous les deux de bonne grâce. Une demi-heure plus tard, Stiles sorti de sa douche et retrouva Cora allongée sur le canapé entrains de lire un livre. La jeune fille lui faisait indéniablement penser à Derek bien qu'elle paraissait être un peu plus gentille et accessible que lui. Adjectifs qu'il retira aussitôt quand il remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas plus bavarde que le loup. Soufflant bruyamment et ne voulant pas rester toute la journée chez les Hale, il décréta qu'il allait rentrer voir son père et sans doute donner de ses nouvelles à Scott et au reste de la meute mais la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment là sur Boyd et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un sourire, heureux de le retrouver et lui souhaita la bienvenue à la maison ce qui fit sourire Cora qui le trouvait juste adorable. Mais en le voyant sur le point de continuer sa route, elle se rua sur lui pour le plaquer au sol en lui interdisant de partir. Quand Stiles lui demanda pourquoi, presque effrayé en la regardant comme il regardait Peter la veille tandis qu'il lui suppliait d'arrêter, la sœur de Derek se fit plus douce. Elle desserra sa prise en lui expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre de son frère qu'elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas désobéir comme quoi l'extérieur était encore trop dangereux... Boyd, qui revenait d'une réunion avec Derek et la meute, approuva ses dires. Ils avaient tous étés mis au courent concernant le viole d'hier et l'Alpha avait dû utiliser toute sa force pour empêcher Scott de commettre un meurtre. En l'écoutant, Stiles senti un frisson l'envahir. Son meilleur ami n'avait encore jamais tué quelqu'un malgré sa transformation et il ne voulait pas être la cause de son premier meurtre mais il trembla davantage quand Boyd lui apprit qu'ils voulaient tous tuer Peter pour se qu'il lui avait fait subir. Cora était toujours couché sur lui et quand il chercha à se dégager de son étreinte, la jeune femme se mit à rougir en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre et le souffle du garçon sur sa peau. Elle ne comprenait pas se qu'il lui arrivait. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti ça et surtout, jamais elle n'avait eu envie d'une personne si vite après la première rencontre. Au fond d'elle-même, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi son oncle s'était éprit de lui et elle était prête à parier que c'était aussi le cas pour Derek. Chose que lui confirma Boyd avec un rictus quand il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Selon ses dires, Stiles avait un grain avec les loups garous et en particulier ceux de la famille Hale. L'hyperactif ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de faire savoir à Boyd qu'il n'était qu'un abruti même s'il était heureux de le retrouver malgré la mort d'Erika. Tout le monde savait que la jeune femme avait eu un faible pour lui avant.

Alors, juste par envie et pour confirmer la théorie comme quoi les Hale étaient tous attiré par le garçon sous elle, elle lui demanda l'autorisation de l'embrasser. Le lycéen la regarda en se demandant si elle se moquait de lui. Il ne pouvait enlever de sa tête la scène dont il avait été victime la veille et il voulait vraiment l'oublier. Pesant le pour et le contre, l'adolescent fini par hocher doucement la tête et devant les yeux remplis de tendresse de Boyd qui se retourna pour monter à l'étage et laisser les deux tourtereaux en paix, Cora posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'hyperactif. C'était si doux, si tendre, si différent de la brutalité des baisés de Peter que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. Prit dans leurs envies communes, aucun d'eux ne firent attention à l'heure et continuèrent à se câliner et à s'embrasser tendrement sur le sol. Stiles en avait vraiment besoin après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Peter, il avait besoin de réconfort et de croire qu'on pouvait toujours l'aimer pour ce qu'il était et Cora était présente, prête à lui offrir tout ça. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne remarquèrent la présence de Derek qui était revenu et qui observait la scène à travers les vitres de l'extérieur…


	3. Derek-Stiles

**Hey ! C'est genre deux ans plus tard que je vous poste enfin la suite de cette histoire et qui est donc le chapitre final. Alors je vous préviens de suite, ça part légèrement en couille mais c'est voulu. Eh oui, c'est toujours aussi court mais c'est voulu aussi pour pouvoir rester dans un format court comme les autres chapitres. Sur ce, je vous laisse avec Derek et Stiles !**

Derek ne pensait pas que Cora et Stiles se serait si vite rapproché pendant son absence. En faite, l'alpha songeait simplement à dégager sa sœur de ce corps qui lui appartenait. En même temps, il se demandait comment s'était possible, comment tous les membres de sa famille pouvait à ce point vouloir posséder cet humain ? Boyd avait raison, les Hale s'étaient, décidément, tous éprit de ce garçon, les Hale et les loups-garous tout cours en se souvenant des sentiments d'Erika pour l'hyperactif. Ou peut-être que c'était tout simplement ceux qui faisaient partit de sa meute qui avaient un problème avec Stiles. Oui mais non, Boyd n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour le garçon. Oui mais Isaac et Scott si, se rappela-t-il, pour le deuxième s'était pas compliqué à comprendre pourquoi. C'était grâce à son meilleur ami qu'il était toujours vivant et même Allison l'avait quitté alors que Stiles, non. Par contre pour le premier, il faudrait lui expliquer pourquoi… Parce que c'est dans les gènes de la meute, lui confirma ses pensés. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était l'alpha et c'était tout simplement à lui que devait revenir la convoitise de tous. Son attraction avec Stiles était plus forte que les autres, tout le monde l'avait sentit et malgré la jalousie de Scott les premiers jours où il avait sentit se changement d'odeur, il avait fini par capituler lui aussi. C'est donc avec autorité qu'il se posta devant le duo qui s'embrassait sur SON tapis et releva sa sœur qui glapi de surprise.

–Ok sœurette que ça soit bien clair entre toi et moi, lui gronda-t-il dessus devant un Stiles qui ne manquait pas une miette de l'échange, cet humain est à moi. Je suis le premier à l'avoir connu et c'est pas maintenant que Scott s'est enfin décider à lâcher l'affaire que tu va te mettre entre lui et moi comprit ?

Les deux jeunes l'observaient bouche bée, enfin surtout l'adolescent qui sentit ses joues rougir sous les paroles de l'alpha. L'humain savait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son corps depuis qu'il connaissait le monde surnaturelle, les regards des loups sur lui se faisaient envieux et leurs yeux se remplissaient même parfois de désirs pour lui, se qu'il ne comprenait absolument, même de la part de son meilleur ami. Il devra faire des recherches sur le sujet plus tard, songea-t-il en saisissant soudainement, qu'apparemment, c'était Derek qui avait gagné son corps. Cora le lui confirma avec une réplique bien placée à son frère :

–Ecoute-moi, monsieur je suis possessif, je l'ai embrassé juste parce que j'en avais terriblement envie et que d'après Boyd, les Hale avaient quelque chose de spéciale avec lui ? Mais il semblerait que ça soit aussi le cas avec d'autres loups d'après ce que tu me dis. Donc si je comprends bien, il y a un truc avec son corps, on ne sait pas quoi, mais de toute évidence, c'est toi qui gagne l'humain…

–C'est ça, je suis l'alpha, grogna-t-il avec fierté, c'est tout à fait normal que ça soit moi qui l'est.

—Dites, vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme étant un objet ? intervint Stiles avec un ton légèrement effrayé.

L'hyperactif ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête les mots crus de Peter la veille et de sa violence envers lui. A ses souvenir, son corps entier trembla et il éclata en sanglot, bien malgré lui, devant les deux hale qui se mordillaient leur lèvres par la gêne qu'ils ressentaient. Evidemment, comment avaient-ils pu se disputer son corps devant lui alors qu'il sortait tout juste d'un viol avec un psychopathe de loup-garou. N'ayant absolument aucune envie de se charger de le consoler, Cora lança un regard à son frère qui signifiait clairement «ok, je te le laisse, c'est ton petit-ami maintenant alors occupe-toi en » et fila sans demander son reste. Derek, retint un soupire, enfin, plus aucun obstacle ne se mettrait entre lui et Stiles. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se baissa vers lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur et rapprocher doucement son visage du siens, le faisant sursauter par la surprise de leur proximité.

–Ecoute, Stiles, personne ne comprend se qu'il se passe avec ton corps, tu vas devoir nous faire confiance et suivre les envies de chacun. Ils ont tous convenu que tu serais plus en sécurité avec moi puisque je suis l'alpha, le plus fort, même si Scott est entrain de développer des capacités qui nous dépassent aussi. Mais je lui ais clairement fait comprendre que je te voulais et que je pouvais te protéger mieux que lui. De toute façon, Scott était beaucoup trop gêné par apport à votre solide amitié pour soudainement te courtiser alors je te le demande maintenant, acceptes-tu que je te courtise ?

Bouche bée, Stiles ne sut quoi répondre, lui aussi voulait des réponses sur cette attirance qu'il jugé malsaine, qu'il provoquait sur ses proches. En ce moment, il se sentait tellement sale et vulnérable qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose, être protégé. Pouvoir participer aux missions de la meute mais se sentir toujours en sécurité près des siens. Si son cerveau lui disait de choisir Scott, son corps lui, se déplaça tout seul pour timidement poser ses lèvres sur celles du loup qui lui rendit son baisé. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulu l'approfondir, l'humain se recula et se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie.

–J'accepte que tu me courtises mais rien ne dit que je te choisirais toi plutôt que Scott, lui répondit-il en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée. Que ça soit bien clair, vous n'êtes pas en compétition et j'ai besoin de temps pour me lancer dans une relation sérieuse avec ce qui vient de m'arriver. Je choisirais celui dont je tomberais amoureux alors il est inutile qui n'importe qui dans cette meute lance des épreuves dont le vainqueur pourra m'obtenir. Si j'apprends que c'est le cas, je partirais de cette ville avec mon père. Tu m'attires c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas me précipiter. Toute cette histoire avec toi, Peter et Cora est bien trop dérangeante pour que j'aille plus loin. Alors si tu veux bien, ça sera juste des baisés pour le moment. C'est la seule chose que je me sens encore capable de partager avec quelqu'un, fille comme garçon.

Sur ces mots, Derek pouvait sentir le cœur du garçon battre à toute vitesse et il sut, il sut qu'il disait vrai mais il sut aussi que ça sera lui qu'il choisirait au final parce que ce garçon, peut-être qu'il soit parfois chiant, l'avait changé et rendu meilleur. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre que lui.

* * *

**Oui, la fin est volontairement très ouverte pour que vous vous fassiez vous même une idée sur qui Stiles va finir par choisir et si vous êtes, ou non, d'accord avec le pronostique de Derek. Quand au mystère de l'attirance de Stiles envers... ben tout le monde, ça aussi, c'est pour vous laissez le loisir de penser ce que vous voulez sur le sujet. Bien sûr, toute les hypothèses sont la bienvenue et je serais ravis de débattre avec vous en commentaire la-dessus. :) Sur ce, sachez que le premier chapitre de la fanfiction sur Harry Potter va enfin paraître, presque un an après la publication du prologue. Il en est de même avec le prologue pour la fanfiction sur Once Upon The Time et pour la fanfic qui suit l'OS sur détective Conan. Voila voila, vous l'aurez comprit, je reprends du service sur ! :) **


End file.
